Whispers Tis the fairy
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Corah Christmas Exchange: Rosamund throws a holiday party in London and invites Cora, who obviously has to bring her maid along. Thanks to Rosamund's meddling, both Cora and Sarah end up drinking far too much absinthe and spend an interesting night together.


**A/N**: For the Corah Christmas Exchange 2013. **Prompt**: Rosamund throws a holiday party in London and invites Cora, who obviously has to bring her maid along. Thanks to Rosamund's meddling, both Cora and Sarah end up drinking far too much absinthe and spend an…interesting night together.

**whispers "Tis the fairy"**

"Anything interesting there, milady?"

Cora jumped in her seat and automatically stuffed the card inside the envelope as if she had been caught reading one of her father more_ adventurous_ books. "No, no, it's nothing," she bit her lip and then stood up slowly. "Actually…"

Sarah took a few closer steps towards her mistress who handed her the card. It was lavishly decorated with a gold border and red and green ink. It also smelt lightly of what was that? Roses? Sarah inwardly shook her head at such expense and thought it typical of the sender who she knew before she even glanced at the signature. She scanned the invite, eyebrow rising slightly and then gave it back to Cora, her face expressionless.

"I trust you'll be calling to say you will be attending?" Sarah said and thought, with a small groan, about the extra work she'd had to do with regards to a new dress Cora would most likely order in and getting her ready…

"It would be exciting," Cora replied, fingers brushing down over the typed letters. "Though Rosamund's festive masques are always a little on the risqué side."

"That's hardly a surprise," Sarah said without thinking and Cora glanced at her, a little startled, before she let out a small chuckle.

"Quite," she mused then made a thoughtful sound in the back of her throat. "I wonder…"

"Yes milady?"

"Rosamund has noted that I may bring a guest," she gave Sarah a look from beneath her lashes. "An easy enough decision," she paused but Sarah's face remained blank. "You."

"Me milady?" Sarah frowned in bewilderment. "You would take me to Lady Rosamund's masque?"

"Why not?" Cora beamed at her as she thought it over in further detail. "I would require you anyway and this way at least you'll have some fun."

"I see," Sarah said slowly, half-turning away. Idiot, she cursed herself, of course she only wanted her there to care for her why else-

"And there would be no one else I'd rather invite than you."

Sarah paused and twisted her head back to see her mistress flushing slightly and eyes not quite meeting her own.

"Since his Lordship and I are no longer," she gestured with her hands and Sarah was suddenly very amused at her awkwardness. "Well, you know the circumstances."

Of course she did – she was on the one who had to put up with clearing up the tears and few poor teacups that got caught in the crossfire of angry exchanges. After months of cold and strained silences after the terrible tragedy with Lady Sybil and at a deadlock, neither could continue in this way. The rifts between Cora and her husband, widening every day, could not be healed and after much deliberation and agreement, it was settled that from now on both were married in name only. Cora moved to settle into their town house which took her a great deal of getting used to but she seemed to thrive in the city just as Sarah knew she would. She was also close enough to Rosamund and was not short on callers. Edith, whilst sceptical and hurt at first, soon saw the cheer come back into Cora's mood and viewed her mother with new respect for taking such steps. Only her relationship with her eldest daughter had suffered greatly but even Mary was beginning to thaw and come around – mostly at Matthew's hand. She had even embraced her mother upon her return to Downton for the holiday season.

"Do you think they will mind?" Sarah wondered aloud and Cora gave a small shrug.

"Why should they? It is taking place the weekend before Christmas," she smiled softly. "So, do you accept my offer?"

Sarah met her eyes and allowed her own small smile. "Of course, milady."

-x-

Sarah frowned deeply as she adjusted Cora's white and gold silk mask which only covered her eyes which was pointless as it made it entirely easy for anyone to recognise her. Her gown was going to attract a fair share of attention tonight, a glorious flow of white gossamer sculpted into a Grecian style that was so flattering and it seemed to shimmer every time she moved. Gold lace trims and brooches held it all together and Sarah had artfully styled her hair to half tumble down her back and shoulders in gentle waves and she was thoroughly pleased with the result.

Her only problem was own dress that Cora had insisted upon but she felt so incredibly exposed in – though it was nowhere near as light as Cora's and she dreaded to think of the outfit Rosamund would announce herself in – always an anticipating sight. Hers was a dark sapphire and was far more fitted than anything she had ever worn but was thankfully at least her arms weren't completely exposed, wisps of sheer silk coming down loosely to three-quarters. It was the bodice that worried her as the cut came down into an almost indecent V-shape that drew consideration. Whether she knew she was doing it, Sarah had caught Cora's eyes drifting once or twice to her chest which only added to her slight discomfort. It wasn't from prudishness that made her wish to cover herself but from the fact she was unused to having people stare at her in such an obvious manner and they would be blind not to miss the blush that spread over her chest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea milady?" Sarah asked for perhaps the hundredth time that evening and Cora gave a long sigh.

"Of course! No one has to know except for myself and Rosamund. Just try to have fun," Cora added with a pleading look and Sarah bit her lip. "But if you truly don't wish to come…"

"I do but," Sarah stopped and glanced down. She was surprised when she felt Cora touch her hands and saw her mistress gazing at her fondly before she let go and picked up Sarah's mask, similar to Cora's except in the same dark blue as her gown, and reached up to tie it around Sarah's eyes. At her close proximity, Sarah struggled to breathe and could feel the blush creep up her neck. She swallowed hard, something that Cora picked up on for her eyes flickered downwards.

"You look wonderful," Cora whispered in an odd voice but before Sarah could utter a word, she stepped away and began fiddling with her earrings. Sarah watched her for a moment then gathered their overcoats and they set off for the festivities.

-x-

Three glasses (or was it four?) of champagne, two dances and more than a dozen of dropped gazes to her chest later, Sarah took a moment for herself by slipping out of the main room and leaned against the corridor wall. Unlike many of the other guests, Sarah's mask remained firmly in place but now she took the chance to push it up and fan herself with her hand.

Her moment alone was broken by a clack of heels. "There you are!" Rosamund was smiling widely as she tugged Cora along behind her. "See Cora, she hasn't been swept off for an illicit dalliance."

Sarah arched her eyebrow as she pushed herself away from the wall. Rosamund's eyes danced over her once more in a way that Sarah felt distinctively like a predator eyeing up their prey. The red-head's own costume, a gown was a wonderful crimson that caused eyes to travel and linger in certain places but what made Sarah smirk the most was her attempt at a mask. All she had was a golden powder around the eyes and some dabbed lightly on her chest and arms as well as through her hair. She looked as delicious as sin.

"I have a surprise for you both," Rosamund smiled wickedly and without so much as a by your leave, she clasped Sarah's wrist and pulled both maid and the countess after her towards her library. The room was lowly lit and warm like the rest of the house but they weren't alone. A young man jumped at the intrusion until he recognised Rosamund and he grinned.

"Just in time," he said and Rosamund let them go to go to his side. "Maybe now I can go and enjoy your party?"

"You are a darling, Jackson," Rosamund said gleefully and motioned Cora and Sarah to come over. "Yes, yes, off you go."

"Ladies," he smirked and pretended to doff his cap at them. "Have fun."

"We shall," Rosamund grinned and turned to the slightly bewildered two once the man left. "This is for you."

She picked up a small decanter that had been on the side and in which a green liquid sloshed inside. Sarah recognised it immediately and glanced at Rosamund who looked like a cat with cream. Cora, on the other hand, frowned at it as she tugged off her mask.

"What's this?" She asked and Sarah heard the slight slur of her words and wondered how many the countess had managed to knock back without her noticing. She had tried to keep an eye on Cora during the night but it had proven far more difficult to do with the kind of attention she had received.

"Something special," Rosamund's eyes gleamed and she set about pouring out two glasses and handed them one each. Cora swirled the drink still looking confused and sniffed it lightly.

"It's absinthe," Sarah told her to put her out of her misery and the countess' eyes widened.

"Rosamund!"

"Oh Cora," Rosamund rolled her eyes. "It won't harm you. It's a most delightful drink."

"But-"

"Do you want to see _la fée verte_?"

"Why aren't you drinking?" Sarah asked idly twirling the tempting green around.

"I have promised the rest to another," Rosamund replied lightly then swiftly turned to them. "Well, go on."

Cora glanced at Sarah who gave a little shrug and drunk down a few sips. Cora smiled a little then followed by example. Rosamund laughed at their faces and leaned in to press a quick kiss on both of their cheeks.

"You must finish this in here," she told them before she picked up the bottle, topped them up a little and headed out to find that someone who was destined to share it with her.

Alone in the room, they glanced at one another and Cora let out a small giggle as she took another sip.

-x-

Everything was so bright, so beautiful, so light. Sarah swayed gentle as she turned in slow circles to the music from the main hall. She closed her eyes and behind she saw colours and patterns.

"I see the fairy," she said still with her eyes shut and she heard a laugh. A hand touched her own and she found herself pulled into an embrace. Cora's arm wound round her waist and they began a slow, if somewhat fumbling, waltz, making them both laugh with dizzy happiness. Cora's breath fell hotly by her right ear and down her neck as she lay her head on her shoulder.

She had kept close by her side almost the whole night, barely drifting from her side and only when she or Sarah had been asked to dance. She had been enjoying herself thoroughly by the other woman's side and she couldn't help the way her heart seemed to expand in her chest at the sight of her. Sarah's fingers curled on the countess' shoulder as a shiver passed through her and she rested her cheek gently against the soft curls.

"I feel wonderful," Cora breathed and then Sarah pushed her slightly and spun her, making her laugh and stumble against her. "Should we re-join them?"

Sarah didn't want to leave this little place that was so lovely and just theirs but she smiled and Cora, holding her hand tightly, moved to the door leaving behind the two empty glasses and Cora's mask. But they didn't go out fully. Instead they stood in the threshold and Cora gazed at her with a soft smile until she bit her lip. She raised her fingers and softly brushed back a loose curl from Sarah's face, her touch lingering against her jaw and then her eyes wandered up.

"Oh," she whispered and Sarah glanced up as well, far more dazed by Cora's touch than the absinthe singing in her veins. Above them dangled a small sprig of mistletoe, hastily hung up by their hostess after she had left them. Cora's eyes were back to her though she was still looking up and was only aware that Cora was so much closer to her when she felt their thighs brush. In a long moment they stood like that until Sarah tipped her chin up and Cora trailed her fingers down her throat before she pressed her lips against hers.

It started softly, a small brush, a tremble of a bottom lip and a little sigh. But, exhilarated by the alcohol and her own desire, Cora kissed her harder and Sarah's hand came up to cup her face as their lips parted and the kiss deepened. Cora was vaguely aware of the small moaning sound she made and she pushed Sarah back against the doorpost as her hands unconsciously wandered over her maid's form in a way her mind had done so all night. She had been resentful of all the men's hands that had circled her waist or held her and now she did those things and felt triumphant.

Dimly, alarm bells rung in Sarah's brain that she slowly registered and broke the kiss, dragging in a deep breath. She licked her lips without thinking and tasted Cora. Her heart was thundering and her body felt as if it was engulfed in flames.

"In here," she managed to say and led Cora back inside of the library. The door barely closed before Cora was upon her once more though she accidently stepped on Sarah's hem and they both heard it tear. She looked aghast and they both bent narrowly missing bumping heads as they looked down and Sarah steadied Cora by gripping her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sarah," she apologised wringing her hands but Sarah waved her off.

"Don't worry milady, I have stitched up enough ripped hems."

Cora worried her lip between her teeth until Sarah reached out to take her hands and kiss her gently. "Milady…"

"Cora," she mumbled in correction, eyes closing and pressing small kisses over her mouth then jaw. "You must call me Cora."

Sarah turned her head to kiss her lips and she felt positively drunk on the emotions that exploded within her. She wanted more, so much more, and judging by the way Cora's eyes were dark with lust and her hands could barely keep off of her, she guessed she did too.

"We should go home," Cora whispered with all the suggestiveness of a lover and Sarah shivered in anticipation.

-x-

Beneath the soft sheets and a tangle of limbs, Sarah woke to soft kisses drifting down her neck and hands gliding over her thighs, hips, ribs before stroking the underside of each breast. She smiled sleepily and stretched, though careful not to dislodge her lover from her obvious path. There was a dull ache in her head but it wasn't enough to make her resist the attention she was getting. Her body was awakening and turning towards those questing hands and lips.

"How's your head?" Cora murmured and she gave her mouth a few quick kisses.

"Not hurtin' enough to stop."

"Good," Cora smiled brightly and the sight of her with her hair tousled, lips still bruised from their feverish kisses and her eyes alight made Sarah's heart seize in her chest. They were truly lovers now and perhaps she should have been alarmed by the sudden transition but she had never felt such a quiet contentment. Which was now be disrupted by the desire igniting within her.

She raked her fingers through Cora's head and she saw a flash of a wicked grin as Cora's hand moved to stroke between her thighs. Soon she had her panting and rocking to her touch then Cora started to move further down her body and Sarah's breath caught. Her mistress was a fast learner and after everything she had done to her last night, she was not surprised that Cora wanted to try it out as well. Her legs bent up and Cora's fingers continued to play but this time her tongue joined, lightly and teasingly at first, then as she grew more confident and saw what it did to Sarah, she applied more pressure.

"_Cora_," she gasped, her name easily slipping from her tongue now and Cora chuckled against her before she gave a few more hard strokes of her tongue and curled her fingers up inside her and felt Sarah spasm and tighten around her as she came.

She pulled herself up and settled by Sarah's side, watching the other woman drift down from her high. She looked immensely pleased with herself and smoothed back Sarah's hair from her face.

"When we do this at Downton, you will have to try and not be so vocal," Cora said with a giggle and Sarah gave her a half-hearted attempt of an admonishing look.

"You were the one that was practically screamin' last night," she said, her voice gravelly and unbelievably seductive to Cora. "I'm surprised the others didn't come rushing in to see what was happenin'."

"Well, you _were _rather good."

"I can do it again," Sarah rolled up onto her forearms and leaned over Cora. "Suppose we should be thankful to Lady Rosamund for giving us the green fairy."

"Mmm," Cora's ran her fingers down Sarah's sides. "Though if my sister-in-law knew she had any hand in this, she will be insufferable. Besides, the drink only made me dare…"

Sarah arched an eyebrow as Cora blushed and looked away. "Dare…?"

"Do what I wanted," Cora said in a rush and Sarah blinked in surprise. "I have wanted… for a while. Though I did not it could be like this," she added more to herself with a smile.

Sarah took in her words, the gravity of them weighing down and leaned down to kiss her in a way that could show her how much that meant to her and how much she had wanted. Cora must have understood as she returned her kisses just as fiercely and wrapped one leg around her hips.

"Want me to make you scream again?" She asked in a rough whisper as her rubbed her fingers over her sex.

"Please, _yes_, Sar-_ah_."

She grinned at that and made so and Cora saw a collision of stars and a flutter of green wings.


End file.
